In Chemistry class, Samantha finds that she can make a certain solution by mixing $.04$ liters of chemical A with $.02$ liters of water (this gives her $.06$ liters of the solution). She wants to make a total of $.48$ liters of this new solution.  To do so, how many liters of water will she use?
Explanation: Firstly, we find that $\frac{.02}{.06}=\frac{1}{3}$ is the fraction of water in the solution.  Thus, since Samantha wants $.48$ total liters of the solution, we have that she must use $.48 \times \frac{1}{3}=\boxed{0.16}$ liters of water.